Bad Dreams Made Better
by Cwtch in
Summary: I've extended the chapter after some feedback It's my first go at writing a fan fiction . Takes place After the wedding mostly fluffy Caroline and Kate story with occasional angst. I don't own the characters
1. Chapter 1

Caroline woke with a start, her heart thundering out of her chest. She froze as she rolled over to see her beautiful pregnant wife lying next to her. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding since her nightmare had woken her. She had had the same nightmare three times in as many weeks after their wedding, but a nightmare was all it was. Kate was there with her alive and heavily pregnant days away from giving birth to their child, a child Caroline didn't realise she wanted so much until now. She lay watching the love of her life sleeping; she loved watching Kate sleep. She was so still, so serine, not like John snoring like a pig and stinking of booze. No Kate slept beautifully and peacefully, she could watch her forever.

Kate and this unborn child, their daughter, not that they had told anyone that yet, didn't want to jinx it, were so precious to her. she felt in such a panic at the prospect of the impending birth. What if she couldn't deal with Kate being in pain? What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if she lost them? What if...,? Lost in her stream of what if's she didn't notice Kate's eyes flutter open. "Penny for them"

"Hmm oh just thinking of how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife"

"Ha flattery will get you everywhere Caroline, especially when I feel like a whale." Kate shifted so she could kiss her. "You are beautiful" Caroline stroked the baby bump "and so are you little one"

It had been a difficult few weeks for the newly married couple; what with Lawrence and his teenage angst and Caroline still not speaking to her mother, it had hardly been the start to their new life they had hoped for. However it was the weekend and Kate was determined to make Caroline relax. Her wife was always wound as tight as a piano wire, but with all this extra stress Kate could see her struggling, although Caroline would never admit it. "I'm making tea, do you want one?" Caroline was in her office attempting to finalise some reports for next weeks governors meeting, but in actual fact she had been staring out of the window for the past ten minutes." "What? Oh, tea. Yes, I'll make it you need to put your feet up" Kate was getting fed up of putting her feet up, the sooner people realised she was not an invalid the better. "Caroline," she huffed "I'm perfectly capable of making a pot of tea, I've had my feet up all morning". Caroline looked contrite "sorry I know" she slipped her arms around Kate's waist, well as much as the bump would allow. "I just don't want you overdoing it, you need to take it easy, once this little one arrives there will be no chance of putting feet up". Kate smiled at her, she could never stay cross at Caroline for long, she leaned in to kiss her, a sweet gentle kiss full of love and promises, as their lips met the front door slammed so hard it echoed around the whole house. "What now" Caroline sighed waiting for Lawrence to stalk in on the hunt for food, but all they heard was the teenager stomp up the stairs and almost take another door off its hinges. Kate looked at Caroline full of concern, "you'd better go and look at him, I'll make a start on that tea" Caroline pecked her on the cheek and made her way up to Lawrence's room to commence whatever this latest battle would be.

Caroline took a deep breath and steeled herself as she knocked on Lawrence's bedroom door. She expected it to fly open and a tirade of abuse to come her way, but there was silence. She knocked again and tentatively called "Lawrence? Can I come in". There was still no answer from the teen so Caroline slowly opened the door. She had become almost complacent about Lawrence's moods, expecting him to be sat sulking with a face like thunder, she was shocked to see her little boy huddled in the corner crying. "Lawrence" she rushed to hold him, "what ever is the matter". Lawrence held his mother and cried big hearty sobs. " why is dad such a useless prick?" Oh now that's a tough one Caroline thought to herself, Lawrence had always idolised his dad even through out all the crap John had put her through, so for him to be so upset and angry with John he must have really screwed up. "Lawrence, what's happened love?" Lawrence looked at her and she saw the bewildered eyes of her baby hurting so much. "He was supposed to fetch me from rugby, but he forgot. Again" Caroline could feel her temper starting to rise, this was the 3rd time in as many weeks that John had forgotten to pick up their son. The deal was she would do the ferrying him to and from rugby training on week days and drop him off on Saturday morning, John just had to pick him up after the match and bring him home. How bloody difficult can it be. The last 2 weeks Kate had collected him while Caroline caught up on work, much to his annoyance. "Lawrence I can't answer why your dad always lets you down, but I know that he loves you very much" she was trying to be careful with her reply Lawrence and John were so close she didn't want to upset that. "Why do you always defend him?" Lawrence shouted at her " he's useless! he says he's going to do something and unless there's booze or women for him to drool over he always lets people down!" Caroline for once was lost for words, her youngest had finally seen his dad for what he was, a bit of a useless jerk. " he promised to take me and Angus go carting for my birthday, cancelled last minute 'something came up' so you had to take us. He promised to take me paint balling to make up for that one, never happened. He was supposed to pick me up and take me for pizza and cinema last week, he was 2 hrs late and was pissed when he finally got here. And this is the icing on the cake." Lawrence had stood and started pacing his room, Caroline watched and waited, there was so much of John in her son, but his temper he most defiantly got from her. Lawrence stopped his rant and looked out of the window, Kate was hanging his school uniform on the washing line. He watched her heavily pregnant and probably shattered, but still looking after him and his stuff, even though he was so horrible to her and his mum. He thought back to the last two Saturday's when he rang his mum needing a lift because his dad had not shown. Caroline had huffed at him, she had a lot to get done so she could have time off when the baby was born, and John was taking the biscuit. Kate had shouted that she would pick him up without hesitation, knowing that Lawrence would probably be mean to her, she still cared enough to make sure he was safe, just like she had all those months ago when his mum had gone awol with Gillian. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you and Kate" Caroline was stunned, Lawrence had been such a brat since she and Kate had got together, she could hardly believe what she was hearing. She wanted to say about bloody time you little git, but she just stood and put her hands on his rapidly broadening shoulders and said " it's ok, thank you. I do love you Lawrence, you know that don't you". Tears were brimming for both of them and he just nodded, nothing more to be said.

Kate had pottered about in the kitchen for the last half hour or so while Caroline dealt with the latest teenage fall out. She had expected shouting and balling, but whatever was going on, her wife and stepson seemed uncharacteristically quiet. That almost made the situation more stressful for Kate, she knew Caroline loved Lawrence fiercely, but when the two of them clashed it was like water on oil, instant explosion. Just as Kate was considering going to check they hadn't murdered each other whilst she was in the garden, she heard Caroline's footsteps on the stairs "everything alright" she asked tentatively "John forgot him again, and it seems he's had enough, he's ok though, calmed down a bit." Caroline reached for a wine glass and poured herself a large red, Kate looked at her silently questioning her choice of drink. Caroline caught onto the look "after the conversation I've just had tea just won't cut it" Kate smiled at her love "just the one though, remember I could pop at anytime now, we don't need you being incapable" Caroline pretended to be offended, but couldn't keep it up, she lent over and kissed Kate's cheek. "I. Unlike some people that could be mentioned. am always capable" Kate burst out laughing, remembering the only time she had seen Caroline really drunk, "I seem to remember having to put a very incapable you to bed on New Year's Eve my love" Caroline had thrown a family gathering for New Years, but had spent most of the day fussing and most of the evening topping up glasses that she hadn't eaten much and had lost track of how much drink she'd had. As the bells tolled she couldn't say bread. Kate had sat up most of the night with Caroline being sick. "Awh, now that's not fair you know it was that trifle Gillian made that had made me sick" Kate laughed even more and Caroline could no longer keep up her innocent pretence and started laughing too. " ok ok you win, I was pissed as a fart ok" Lawrence walked into the kitchen to see him mum and Kate doubled over in hysterics, they quickly calmed themselves, from the way he was looking at them he obviously had something to say. "When you two have finished being mental, what's for dinner? I'm starving" and with that one statement some kind of order was restored to the household for the time being anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning had been a blur of emotions for Caroline and Lawrence, it wasn't often that her little boy appeared needing the reassurance only his mum could give, but when he did appear it was always a kid gloves situation and his demand for food announced that the teen was placated for now. Kate and Caroline busied themselves making a lunch of toasted sandwiches and salad for themselves and Lawrence, when Caroline's phone rang. Kate paused and looked at her knowingly. "It's John" Caroline could feel her temper rise as she prepared to answer it, but the wind was blasted out of her sails as Kate took the phone out of her hand. "Hello" Kate said cheerfully, Caroline could only hear Kate's side of the conversation, but knew her ex husband would be squirming on the other end of the line. "Caroline is busy at the moment John, how can I help" Kate was in full teacher mode and Caroline couldn't help the smile that took over her face. " no Lawrence is not here, As it's Saturday I assume he's at rugby and that you will be collecting him" Caroline could visualise the panic on Johns face, stumbling over his words as he desperately tried to find a way out of his mess. " right oh John I'll let Caroline know that Lawrence might be a bit late" As Kate hung up the phone Lawrence appears at the kitchen door after hearing his name and hoping his lunch was ready. Caroline smiled and shook her head at her wife "oh you are good" she laughed and Stole a quick kiss as she took her mobile back. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" Lawrence asked, making his way to the fridge. As Kate started to explain that it would do John good to worry about forgetting him for a bit his mobile blasted out some rock track, he looked down at the caller id but didn't answer it, he handed it to his mum "it's dad" Kate shook her head as Caroline thought about answering "let it ring out, turn it off and let's have a nice lunch together, you can put him out of his misery after". Caroline handed the phone back to Lawrence and they both turned theirs off, Kate had the forethought to take the land line out of action for a bit too.

Lunch was quite a nice affair for once , Lawrence actually engaged in conversation and told them how he'd scored two try's in that mornings match and how Mr Harper wanted him to try out for the senior team next season. It was as if they were a normal happy family. Kate rose from the table to start clearing the plates "oh no you don't missus, you go and put your feet up" Caroline instructed her wife "Lawrence and I will clean up, won't we!" Lawrence was almost out of the door, Kate smiled at him as he about turned and took the plates from his mother. Kate did as she was told and went to put her feet up in the living room, no doubt she would be up and pacing with heartburn with the amount of cheese she'd eaten st lunch "What do you reckon dad is going to do?" Lawrence couldn't help but worry about John, even is he was a useless Pratt. "I'm sure he'll be on his way here with an apology soon, and if he's not then that's up to him." With that Caroline heard the crunch of tyres on the drive way, "see" she looked at Lawrence and saw that disappointment in his eyes again "I'll be in my room" Lawrence skulked off leaving Caroline to sort things out. As she walked down the hall way Kate called to her "Caroline, you'd better come and see this" she drifted into the living room, Kate was stood looking out of the window at John. He was pacing up and down rehearsing what he was going to say. The two women looked at each other in amusement. "I suppose I'd better put him out of his misery" Caroline laughed and went to the door. She stood watching him for another minute before John realised she was there. He looked a little on edge "ah Caroline um the thing ... Oh you look lovely, blue always was your colour, new top" he stumbled "get to the point John, I've got a lot on" Caroline was business like. "Right. Yes of course, new baby on the way." "John" " right yes, so you see, did Kate say I'd called? "She mentioned it yes" "right so. Yes, well. Umm I've lost Lawrence! There I've said it" John lowered his head braced for impact. Caroline just shook her head at him "you're an idiot, you really are" the look of shock on Johns face was priceless. "one thing our son asks of you, one! and you screw it up every time" "it was difficult Caroline" John whined, " you mean you were hungover, or pissed and forgot him, again!" Caroline's voice was low and calm, she was desperately trying to keep her cool, she knew John would be more terrified waiting for the blow. " so, um, Lawrence, is he here?" John walked up the steps to the door, but Caroline blocked his path. "He is, and he doesn't want to see you" John started to get in his high horse "well that's just you and her poisoning him with unjust words" " no John that's him, stomping upstairs, slamming his door and crying his heart out, because his dad, the person he idolises the most, has let him down again and again, and this time" Caroline punctuated her words by poking John in the chest. "You've blown it. He's had enough"

John tried to push past Caroline shouting "Lawrence! Lawrence! this mad bitch won't let daddy see you!" Kate stood in the hall watching the scene play out, Caroline with her hand on Johns chest blocking him from entering the house, whilst John hurled abuse in her face. She was surprised how calm Caroline was, or maybe it was her hormones but she really wanted to punch him in the face. As she walked forwards to Caroline's defence, they heard the thundering noise of angry teenager coming down the stairs. Lawrence flew past Kate and moved his mother out of the door way. "Ah Lawrence m'boy" John opened his arms, but Lawrence being bigger than him now, towered over him and pushed him towards his car, "just piss off, you are useless and I can't be arsed with you, and if you EVER speak about MY mother like that again I will smack you into next week, you prick" Lawrence bundled John into his car walked up the steps and slammed the front door for the second time that day. Caroline and Kate stood in a state of shock in the hallway, neither quite knew what to say. Lawrence just looked at them both and lowered his gaze, so much like his mother "sorry. For everything, I'm going to play Xbox call me for dinner" and he was off.

The two women sat quietly in the living room, neither one really sure what to say about that afternoons events. Kate snuggled as close to Caroline as the bump would allow. "I can't believe that he's finally stood up to his dad" Caroline was in. State of shock, Lawrence was always his daddy's boy. Kate watched her wife try and make sense of it all. "It's hard when your parents divorce Caroline, I was 18 when mine separated and that was difficult enough, he's been trying to hold on to what he saw as normality and maybe with life with John bring so erratic and with us being more dependable, he finally gets it" Caroline realised that she'd never really asked Kate about her parent divorce, she knew her dad had remarried and her mum moved back to New York, but that was about it. "What happened? With your parents I mean? You've never really told me" Kate just shrugged, "I dunno really, I suppose when I went off to uni they realised that they were not really suited, Mum threw herself into her work more and dad met someone else, I've never really asked about the details. I mean it was hard on me, dad started a new family and mum was the other side of the Atlantic, I was really alone for a while; but then I was with Richard and I suppose he distracted me from dwelling on it" Kate shifted uncomfortably on the sofa as she spoke, "you ok? Caroline asked looking concerned " yeah I'm fine, my back is just a bit stiff and sore is all, I might go and have a bath, then you can massage it better for me" Caroline broke into a seductive smile " I like the sound of this plan" Kate laughed, she felt like a balloon about to burst, but Caroline still found her attractive and she was insatiable. "You might have to hire a winch to Get me out of the bath, or even off this sofa" both giggling Caroline being helpful gently pushed her wife to a standing position. "Well at least I'm on hand to help, when I was having Lawrence I got stuck in a deckchair at mums and had to get William to get my dad to prise me out of the bloody thing" Kate laughed loudly whilst trying to look sympathetic, " how long were you stuck?" "about half an hour, in the end I gave up and sent a very confused three year old to get help" Kate had lost the battle against her laughter and was now holding the bump and trying not to pee herself "it's not funny Kate, I was massive with Lawrence" Caroline tried to look serious, but failed "I should have known he was always going to have his head in the fridge then" Caroline laughed " oh Caroline stop I don't think my bladder can take it. " come on let's get you stuck in that bath" Caroline took her wife's hand and led her upstairs determined to help her relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate tossed and turned for most of the night, she just couldn't seem to get comfortable. Her back was aching and as was currently the norm she had heart burn. At 3 amshe gave up trying and went downstairs to make some herbal tea, hoping that would relax her enough to drop off for a few hours. She looked at Caroline as she left their bed, she was so peaceful and deep in her sleep Kate couldn't help but think of how she was the polar opposite in her waking state. She crept down to the kitchen as quietly as it's possible to be when you feel like a weeble.

As she switched the low lights on she almost jumped out of her skin to find Lawrence head on the breakfast bar surrounded by the debris of a late night snack gently snoring away. "Lawrence, time to go to bed" she spoke gently and gave him a little nudge. " what time is it!" He asked trying to force his eyes open, " ten past three, you should be in bed" Lawrence gave her his default stroppy teen look "so should you" he snipped. Kate held her hands up in surrender, it was too late and she was in too much discomfort to get into an argument with her step son. "I couldn't sleep, my back is giving me grief, so I thought I'd get a drink, do you want one? I can make you a hot chocolate if you like" Lawrence looked at her suspiciously, she was trying to win him round "no. I'm going to bed" even though he acknowledged to himself that Kate being around wasn't so bad, he wasn't about to let her see it.

He slipped off the stool and made his way to the door passing Kate. "I do get it you know Lawrence" he stopped in his tracks and looked over at her. "I wasn't much older than you when my parents divorced. It really hurt to see my dad move on and have more interest in his new wife's family than me, and she didn't give a stuff: my Mum had gone back to the states, and I was very alone" Kate paused keeping her eye on Lawrence "I know all this change has been hard for you, but unlike my dads wife, I really do give a stuff about you you know.

You and William are part of your mum and I care very much about both of you; and I love your mum and want her to be happy. I think if you and I tried to get along better it would make mum happy. Don't you?" Lawrence remained looking at his feet. "Nobody wants me around, mums got you and the baby and dad just doesn't give a shit, and I feel like shit"

Kate's eyes widened at his confession "Lawrence. Of course you are wanted, your mum loves you so much, it hurts her to see that you are hurting. We want all of us to be a family, but it's going to take all of us to buy into it." Lawrence chanced a look at Kate tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm not going to give up trying Lawrence, you can throw everything you've got at me, but I'll still be here giving a shit" Lawrence's tears started to spill over "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know how to put things right"

Kate crossed the room and put her arm around his shoulder "you don't have to put anything right Lawrence, maybe we all need to just be better to each other." Lawrence wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded "are you still making hot chocolate?" He asked Kate giggled "alright" as she turned to get the milk from the fridge she doubled over in pain "Kate? What's wrong?" Lawrence looked as panicked as she felt as she recovered from the severity of the pain " you'd better wake your mum up, I think that was a contraction"

Lawrence took the stairs two at a time, burst through the bedroom door and shouted "mum! you need to come. Now!" Caroline sat bolt upright, no idea what was going on, she turned to Kate, but in realising that she was missing leapt out of bed "what's happened? what's going on? Where's Kate?" Caroline stumbled about the room, "she's downstairs, I think the baby is coming" Lawrence grabbed her hand and steered her to the landing, the two of them bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen

She found Kate holding onto one of the stools trying to catch her breath. "Kate" Caroline rushed to her wife's side and put her arm around her, as she did she stepped in a puddle. She looks into Kate's eyes with nothing but love and that fierce protection she held for the ones she loved. "my waters broke" Kate looked at her wife with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. "Ok. It's ok" Caroline kissed her forehead and Dr McKenzie-Dawson pounced into action. Lowering Kate onto the chair she turned to her son "Right Lawrence, I need to get dressed and ring the hospital, can you stay with Kate a minute and time her contractions for me while I do that?" Expecting him to give her a load of attitude she was pleasantly surprised when he nodded and sat with Kate.

Caroline ran back to their room flung on the clothes she had been wearing the previous day, grabbed Kate's dressing gown off the end of the bed and her hospital bag that they had packed last week ready for this very situation. When she made it back downstairs Kate was in the middle of a contraction, Lawrence held her hand, although he looked petrified. "Ok sweetheart, it's ok, just breath through it" Kate looked up at her as the contraction subsided a bit "Caroline. I'm scared" she looked so small and vulnerable Caroline couldn't help but feel protective, "don't be scared, I've spoken to your midwife, they are all ready for us, come on let's get you to the hospital" she leant forward to help Kate up.

With Lawrence's help they shuffled down the hallway to the front door, as Caroline opened the car Kate noticed a light on in the flat, seeing this as an opportunity for holding out an olive branch between her wife and new mother in laws "your mum's back" Caroline tried to ignore the statement snd change the subject "yup I see, Lawrence are you going to ok to fend for yourself until. Well I don't know when. We could be ages." Lawrence shut the front door and ran down the steps getting into the back of the jeep " no need I'm coming with you" Caroline just looked at him blankly in disbelief at his change in attitude and jumped into the drivers seat.

As she drove off she looked in her rear view mirror and could see the silhouette of her mum stood at the window, probably wandering what was going on. Kate recognised the thoughtful look in Caroline's eyes, she turned to her and firmly, but lovingly put her straight "when we get home, we are going to sort things out Caroline, life is too short to be miserable, awhhh" as Kate's next contraction hit Caroline put her foot down, now was not the time to argue about her mother, the baby was well on the way.


End file.
